


Shiroge the Snow Coat

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, Gen, No relationship tags, Yôkai, just things implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: And his little foundlingsExactly what it sounds like: him finding animals and Yokai seemingly randomly, and bringing them home with him to stay.





	Shiroge the Snow Coat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Saying the first parts are set 40 years before the ancient Japan 1x1 year, which was still feudal Japan or whatever)

The white Nekomata sighed, both his tails flicking then stilling. Shaking his head, he tilted it as his ears perked, and he mewed to himself, as he walked through the Japanese countryside. His brothers had been pestering him again, so Mother had distracted them, whilst Father told him to go out and get some air. The white feline began to purr to himself in the sunlight, tails flicking gently back and forth. He hummed a feline sound as he walked along, soon running into his friend Hana, a pretty gray wolf Yokai. Her black and white brother, Kaze, was there with his mate Uta, a black and tan wolf-dog. They had a small conversation, then raise three decided to join him. They all walked along together, ears twitching and tails flicking as they walked along. They soon heard whining, and took pause...then Shiroge motioned them to move forward quietly. They did just that, creeping to the bushes and peeking inside. They found a soft tan small dog there, with black markings and white toes, which was all they could see. She seemed to sense them, though, and growled as blue eyes snapped open. Now they could see the white chest and belly, and the blonde bunny at her side. There were also a Kitsune and Tanuki they saw there, and Shiroge tilted his head a moment.

"What are your names? My name is Shiroge, and these are Hana, Kaze, and Uta, respectively." He offered a small smile after asking. He then waited for someone to hopefully speak. "M...Mame," the pretty Tanuki said, then "That's Usa!" and nodded towards the waking rabbit. Shiroge smiled, and dipped his head to each of them, then looked to the canines. Dark brown ears on the blue (gray) fox twitched, as did the brown nose. They had a brown snout and white muzzle as well, white chest and belly, brown on their legs and white paws. They also had two tails, just like him, which caught his interest. The white and brown tipped tails moved and flicked a little, then they shook their head. "Aoame," they finally said, then "and this is Tsubame; she just doesn't trust easily." Shiroge smiled at the fox, nodding and saying "Okay, but...would you all come with me? I promise I'm not going to do anything bad..." he then muttered after. The gray fox nodded, saying okay and nudging the other three to follow them. Tsubame growled and griped a bit...then sighed and stood, stretching and shaking off. They walked with the cat and canines back to his home, specifically, seeming amazed. Shiroge smiled, seeing the wolves and wolf-dog off first then running ahead of the other four. He showed them all around, then said "This is where you'll be living from now on," to which three of them smiled and nodded.

-small skip-

Tsubame finally seemed to be warming up to him, and walked with him and Aoame around the grounds. They found Mame and Uta basking in each others company, in humanoid form. They smiled as they waved, and Shiroge chuckled a bit then shook his head. He hummed as he led the other two away, out into the 'wilds' once more to wander and explore. They found the wolves and wolf-dog, conversing then moving on from there. Tsubame took in a breath of fresh air, ears twitching and tail curling then flicking. She twitched when she heard a low growling from somewhere...turning her head this way and that to locate it. Finally, she did and she shot off without a word or warning. The others made low sounds, rushing after her on a mission they knew not about. They soon caught the scents of other Yokai though, as they moved further along. Shiroge felt his heart soar that she seemed to be becoming like him, wanting to find and help others. Soon, they came upon two canines, a wolf and a she dog, the dog napping though. The wolf was the one growling...and Shiroge only sighed a bit. The cat let Tsubame handle it, the small dog walking up and smacking a paw direct center on the wolf's head. The red and tan wolf looked startled, then nipped at the offending paw. Tsubame yipped, removing it and sniffing at the female sleeping, then flicking her tail. The white and black dog finally awoke, staring at the cat and fox then wagging at Tsubame. "My name is Tsubame, who are you?" asked the small female. The slightly bigger female said "I'm Nadeshiko; that's my friend Akatori," she then told her. "Come with us!" the small tan dog barked with conviction, and Nadeshiko giggled and nodded. They were in awe of the place once there, got the grand tour then were brought back to the front. "You're going to live here from now on," Tsubame said, and Nadeshiko said "It's a promise."

-here's a bigger skip, twenty years-

Shiroge hummed a feline sound as he and the fox and wolf walked along together. They'd already done their daily meet up and conversation with Hana and company. Now, as they walked, they each kept an eye and ear out for anything alarming, out of the ordinary, interesting or tasty. That's how they came upon the two gelded horses. First, Ao heard the snorting, then all three heard the squeals of fear and obviously being trapped. They ran towards the sounds, finding a horse caught be a rope halter, another horse standing there. The one horse obviously couldn't help the other horse, of course. Shiroge rushed over, instructing Ao and Aka to start chewing at the rope to try and break it. They did for a bit, then Ao said "Step back," and waited for their mate to do so. Aka got the message, quickly backtracking and watching their mate, as the fox created fire. They put it on the rope, the horse spooking but the fire stayed in one place. The burned rope was easier to chew through, and so the canines finished their task. The brown horse looked positively delighted to be free, and the black horse nuzzled him. They were just normal horses, but of course other animals could understand them. "I'm Kuroku," the black horse said, then "and this is my mate, Shuui." Shiroge smiled and nodded, told them to follow, brought them home, gave them the tour, and got consent that they'd live there.

-and another skip for the last two foundlings, thirteen years before (so the girls were 4)-

Shiroge had come upon the gray kitten and the black and white one quite by chance, actually. He hummed as he watched them tumble and play, worried for their safety but not wanting to startle them. Therefore, he'd hidden himself, and still was hidden even now. However, when one rolled towards a bramble plant bush whatever, he shot out and towards them...The black and white kitten hissed a bit at him, scrambling away. However, he wasn't focused on them, he was focused on the gray kitten and saving him. Once that was accomplished, he picked up the other kitten and put them on his back. He carried the gray one by the scruff, and got home and put them both down. He said "You're both going to live here from now on; do either of you have names?" he asked. They shook their heads, saying "Can't...remember," and he nodded to the both of them. "You'll be Ginta," he said to the gray one, then to the other "You'll be Kuroyuki." They both nodded in response to him, and Kuro seemed to remember something. "Had...sibling; might have been...named Shiroyuki," they said to the white cat. He smiled kindly, nodding to the two non Yokai kittens and taking them to his room, which they'd live in too.

-and here comes Mana, ten years before-  
The wolf whined as she felt the labor pains...She panted and whimpered, then -fade- -unfade- She panted as she laid there after cleaning the single pup, the pure white pup nursing now. She smiled, proudly showing him off to Kaze, Uta, and her best friend cat Shiroge. He smiled and congratulated her, asking the name and being told "Mana, dear white one." A good name.  
-and skip to two years before, when she met and fell for a female-  
The gray wolf and white young were in the woods when they ran into a white dingo dog mix, literally. Hana yelped as she fell...Mana growling and wondering who had hurt his mama. She wasn't badly hurt, maybe a bruise or scratch but still she'd been hurt a bit. She looked up to see a pretty female Yokai, and...and felt her face heat up as she stared. She snapped out of it, shaking her head and mentally kicking herself for that one... "I'm Shira," the other female said, and Hana said "H...Hana," and earned a smile and help up, the female then following them.

(And they became mates)

End


End file.
